


The Crocuta is here to stay and the Petal falls near to the Rose

by Nicole_Gamer_Beth



Series: Racing with Roses, Sliding with Schnees [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Summer Rose-Schnee is being a lil shit, a few hour time jump, but I skipped it, pro racing AU, there is some lood stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole_Gamer_Beth/pseuds/Nicole_Gamer_Beth
Summary: After Becoming a pair of Fiances the Duo drive on to an impromptu honeymoon like event.





	The Crocuta is here to stay and the Petal falls near to the Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Crocuta is pronounced "Cro-Cuta" with a hard U. not "cro-cut-a" "Cro-Cute-a"  
> Also the defensive behavior is rooted in hyena behavior, defensive, territorial and highly aggressive, though I left that last one out for the most part.  
> I am also bad at portraying the passage of time. I added some times in to hopefully help with that

After the final race, her sixth successive win in the Remnant Grand Prix, proposing to her longtime girlfriend and the public finding out who the estmed driver of the SDC car was. The young Summer Rose-Schnee and her Hyena Faunus girlfriend Reyna Crocuta went along to take a road trip for the off season.   
“So,” asked Reyna, “When did you get this car? I don’t recall seeing it.”

Summer chuckled slightly while nodding in recognition, “I use this one when I am on the road, and a less conspicuous Ford Focus hatchback when back at home. After all, if someone manages to put two and two together about this AMG C 63, it might have spelt trouble.”

Reyna nodded, “okay, By the way, Summer, Why do you want the Belladonnas to act as security detail?”

Summer again nodded slightly, “Well, Mom and Mama are going to send a security detail, so I may as well get my aunts to do it, right?”

Reyna nodded, as the car came to a stop and the clock on the dash reads ‘1331’ and Summer asks, “So, what should our first activity as Fiances be?”

Reyna shakes her head and Summer keeps driving to the Aero-Space Museum and Reyna asks, “How long were you planning this?”

Summer shrugs and merely says, “I have wanted to for a while, just never had the right time to do so. You could say the stars aligned if you're fond of overused metaphors.”

Reyna chuckles, and says, “I suppose so, but what does Weiss mean when she says ‘the petal doesn’t fall far from the rose’?”

Summer nods, “Personality wise I take after Mom more than Mama. Hell, I remember one day Mama wouldn’t wake up and Mom and I flipped the bed over and Mom used her semblance to get us the fuck out of dodge.. Good times.”

Reyna looks at her partner and says, “The great Ruby and Weiss Rose-Schnee, veterans of the Salem War huntresses at by the age of 20 and co-CEOs of the SDC got their kicks by one flipping the other out of bed and then running away with her daughter in tow?”

Summer nods as she drives, “Yeah, and just imagine what the Board thinks when they really want to enact a change.”

“Why is that? It’s not like they show up in combat gear…. OH GODS, THEY DO DON’T THEY?”

Summer nods, “Mom used to be able to hit a Beowolf’s head at 300 yards, and usually it ended the damned thing.”

“And Weiss, what was her specialty? I remember Ruby was tactician, leader and sharpshooter. Blake was infiltrator, CQC and recon. Yang was interrogation, CQC and exfiltration. But I can’t remember what Weiss’ specialty was.”

“I think mama was primarily assistance. Using Glyphs to assist her team. As well as using Dust to amplify any and all aspects of her team’s capabilities. A shock round here, burn shot there, there’s foes in Ice all everywhere.”

Reyna almost scoffs, “Did you just?”

“I did,” Summer states quite matter-of-factly, “And we’ve been an item for years, you have relinquished the right to be surprised by these things, Rey. You know what you signed up for.”

Reyna tries to sound offended, “How dare!”

Summer says, “Oh. My. Gods. You sound just like mama in one story.”

Reyna stops even attempting to keep  holding up the facade. “What?”

Summer nods, still driving and says, “Well, the story goes, that Mom was 15, Mama was 17 and Aunts Blake and Yang were 17 as well. They were in Beacon Academy for just a few days, if that. And Mom was appointed leader by the Headmaster. Mama was not pleased by this, as she saw Mom as immature, childish and overall a bad person.”

Reyna shakes her head, muttering to herself, “and 4 years later she declared, ‘I tapped that’...”

Summer hears this and pulls off slightly, to ensure that nobody would be in the way and then proceeds to ‘test’ the Anti-lock Braking System. 

“OKAY!” Reyna cries, “I’M SORRY!” before Summer accelerates back up and keep talking.

“Like I was saying, before you so rudely interrupted me. Mama ended up fighting a…” She pauses in thought, “I think it was a boartusk, in the middle of class. Beating it, but not before yelling at Mom, ‘STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO’ and then went to talk to the Professor ‘Port’ I think.”

Reyna nodded keeping her mouth shut this time.

Summer continues, “I believe that she was told, ‘With all due respect you’re exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude.’ Well, needless to say the professor played her like a fiddle. And after a few hours when Mama claims to have taken an introspective journey, she brought Mom some coffee while she did homework late into the night.”

Reyna says, “Tsundere.”

Summer nods, “Yeah, she was, and I remember Mom saying that memory helped her use her Power on a Leviathan that was in the waters north of Argus.”

Reyna shook her head, “No. Nu-uh. Not a chance.”

Summer repeated, “She did, about a year prior, she managed to petrify, but not kill, a Wyvern on the top of Beacon Tower.”

Reyna was still awestruck, “And this is the same duo that managed to, albeit with assistance, behead a gods forsaken nevermore by dragging it up a cliff? By the throat...”

She nods, “yeah, I swear it happened.”

Reyna shook her head, “you know how crazy this all sounds?”

Summer chuckles, “And you know I trained at Beacon for 4 years? Don’t believe me? Fine, I can spar with them to prove my point.”

Reyna shakes her head, “okay, I get it. Can we talk about us for a while?”

Summer nodded, “Yeah, of course.”

Reyna nods, “Well, when did you want to actually tie the knot.”

Summer slyly grins “Well, I hadn’t put that much thought into  the actual act.I was only half sure you’d say ‘yes’. Given my prolonged leave of absence.”

The younger Faunus simply responds, “and you were willing to make an ass of yourself publicly?”

“Yeah, Paid off, didn’t it?”

“It did, but how did you know I would like this pendant..? Did you cheat and using the SDC to spy on me?”

Summer shakes her head, as she pulls the car off, seeing a hotel. “Well, since i spent the last few hours driving, I could use a bit of a break, shower and lets be real.” She leans in closer, as she turns off the car, “I could use some time to reconnect with you…” She says in a deep, low voice.

Reyna’s voice croaks a little and she nods eagerly. Not trusting her voice she starts to unbuckle and reaches back to grab the luggage for the pair.

The pair entered the establishment and before even reaching the desk Summer was accosted by multiple fans, who clearly just say the race and wanted autographs. While Summer was pleased to provide, Reyna, on the other hand was none too pleased her clan of 2 was being separated by veritable strangers. She moved to her partner and with her ears alert, and it very clear that she was not to be separated from her girlfriend. 

Summer looked over to her, confused, then remembered something she learned in school when she was younger, Hyenas are incredibly territorial. And judging by the faces of the poor folk in front of her, most are less aware of this fact. Summer placed her hand on Reyna's and said, “This sounds like a threat, though I assure it’s not, Don't get between Her and I. She’s quite protective.” Summer pauses, “In fact, it might be better to do this in a day or two.”

Reyna glares about, and once her pack moves, she’s right upon Summer’s heels.

Summer walks up to the front desk, “Can we get a room for 2 for a couple of days?”

The receptionist doesn't respond, nervously glancing at the faunus behind Summer. “She’s not gonna…”

Summer shakes her head, “Nope. Now, can we get a room?”

The receptionist nods and produces a key-card, “it’s 1000 Lien per night without reservation.”

Summer nods and produces her card, paying in full for the duo. “Thank you, Ma’am” she then grabs her bag and Reyna follows her out of the lobby.

Once they are out of earshot, “Well, that could have gone worse…” Summer says, “Sorry about that, I forgot how teritorial and defensive you can be.”

Reyna nods and says, “please don’t do that again….”

Summer nods, “I have no intent on actually doing a meet and greet here, by the by, babe. I needed an out.”

Reyna laughs, a strange Hyena esque laugh, “Well, at least I don’t have to worry about that.”

The door to the duo’s room opens up and Sumner places her bag on the bed. “So,” She sits on the bed, “today’s been a day, huh?”

Reyna nods and does as her fiance, “indeed… Bu you never answered me as to why you chose this design for my pendant.”

Summer nods, “want the cute or more factual version fist?”

“Factual”

“Well,” she laughs nervously, “Mom found a few of my designs for the logo on the Touring car. That one I had drawn up after one of our dates. I forget which, but I most certainly recall being a smitten teenager.”

Reyna nods and lets her clan continue. 

“Well, i surrounded it in a massive heart and beneath wrote, ‘Rose-Schnee & Crocuta’ before choosing the more geometric one I have now.” 

The aforementioned Reyna Crocuta’s ears began to flatten and she looked away

“Well,” the Snowed Rose continued, “a few months ago I asked Mom and Mama about the price of precious metals and birthstones. I was planning on buying it soon, but a few problems came up with the car, needed some more replacement parts and I had to spring for that. Being my career, income and my passion as well.”

Reyna opened her mouth momentarily, then closed it nodding lightly.

“Well, Mom always was a keen one, and I think she figured it out. A month ago or so, she asked where  kept my prototype drawings. I thought nothing of it, the finale was coming up and I had to focus hard. Well, shortly after, the third to last race I was informed of my permission to publicly announce who I was. The risk of people not taking me seriously, or attempting to undercut me, or anything like that was far too high at first. But being a 6 time Remnant Grand Prix champion, well… that is the record for anyone that last 100 years”

Reyna nodded, “and that’s why Miss Weiss wanted to take me out on the town… it also explains the chat we had…” 

“Pray tell, my cub, what was said?”

Reyna looked away. “Well, She wanted to ask if I knew of the SDC’s history. I did, well, not fully. I wasn’t aware of the foundation, but her father…”

Summer Rose-Schnee scoffed, “Jaqu-ass” she put eloquently and curtly.

Reyna looked to her partner and saw a very un Summer sight, her normally happy and glowing silver eyes looked to be less silver and grey. But there was a strange shimmer within them, “Summer, are you… you…” Reyna placed two fingers under her jaw, checking her pulse. Once satisfied, she looked  back, “Summer, your eyes, they don’t look like normal.”

Summer looked to her, yer eyes definitely shimmering, “huh?” she pulls her scroll out of her front right pocket and looked into the darkened screen. She pauses, “Oh, crap… I have seen this before.”

Reyna couldn’t bring herself to ask what she wanted to, ‘are you safe? Okay? Do we need to leave?’ instead she simply reached over, nervously grasping her partners left arm lightly. “Want to shower and finish this later?” 

Summer looked at her, then down, “Yeah, yeah, that’s probably best.” She tried to stand up, but Reyna kept her hand on Summer’s left arm.

Reyna merely softly said, “I didn’t say you could stand yet… now give me a kiss before we shower.”Summer’s 

The ploy, well half ploy, worked Summer sat back down and placed her lips upon Reyna’s. After about a minute of kissing summer’s eyes looked silver as ever and her face looked like a certain hood. 

For reyna’s part she was most certainly pleased, she then whispered, “What happened to reconnecting? From your tone earlier I expect reconnecting involves unclasping a pair of…”

Summer’s eye glinted, in a way that Reyna was familiar with, and she braced for the horrid pun or bad joke, “Flat and flappies… Nip ups… Milk duds… and of course who can forget…” she faked motorboating in mid air, while making an exaggerated sound.

Reyna shook her head lightly, “Why do i still want to have sex with you?” 

Summer made an exaggerated show of thinking, “Because… Because I am the second hottest girl in this room?” 

Reyna shook her head again, “know what…” she stands up and makes sure the room is locked before turning around and lunges at her partner while she kicks her shoes off comically while tearing into her clothes as she tackles Summer into a kiss and a quite hot session of lewd behaviors.

After about three hours, the two were laying on the bed and Reyna was too embarrassed to look at summer afterwards. Summer spoke first, “Well, that was... I forgot you had claws..”

“Sorry,” the faunus girl says, “I didn’t mean to break skin..”

“I enjoyed it. And you really didn’t. It never fully broke, but uh, don’t make a habit of that, yeah?”

Reyna nods. And looks back seeing loving eyes of silver, but she notices something new, a very light tinge of azure. “So, you wanna finish that conversation…?”

Summer laughs, “It was good for me too, babe…” after Reyna’s ears flattened and Summer shook her head, “I’m not mad, you were fine. No. I take that back…”

Reyna looked to her partner scared, “W...what….?” before seeing the glint.

“You were 

.” Summer said, placing her hand near Reyna’s butt.

“Summer, can you not risk crushing me like that again?” the Croctua stated, “This was the first time in… what, a full racing season?”

Summer nods, and hugs her partner, “Would I have proposed if I wasn’t happy with you?”

Reyna nodded slightly, clearly still self conscious, so Summer simply stated, “We can get some rest, eat and shower in the morning and then have that talk. I have a few things that need be discussed, but are not dire, so they can wait a few.”

Reyna nodded and lay back down with a nervous disposition. “Okay, but I want to finish that conversation we were having first.”

Summer nodded and kissed her beloved, “I need to take a quick trip to the bathroom, back in a moment, my love.” she says, grabbing her scroll as she stands. In one motion that looked to Reyna like her just standing up. 

Once in the bathroom she checked the time, ‘0124’ it read. She texted both her moms with the message “not dire, but I might need help. Want to find a place for the future waifu and I and was hoping you could help us. We are doing fine, love you both, Summer”

Before using the toilet and returning to her beloved. She plugged the device in and laid down. “I said I would be back.” she kissed her lover’s cheek and fell asleep shortly thereafter as a spoon.

 


End file.
